1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment and more particularly to systems and methods for wastewater treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Significant amounts of water are used in steam generating plants, e.g. for producing electricity or other products. Water has many uses at the electric power plant ranging from cooling to waste product transport, to cleaning of steam generator heat transfer surfaces, to actively participating in the removal and capturing of pollutants. In the daily process of generating electricity, typical steam generating plants will use and dispose hundreds if not thousands of gallons of water.
The wastewater generated requires disposal and may contain materials, such as arsenic, mercury, and/or selenium that may need to be removed or reduced before disposal. There is a need, therefore, to either dispose the wastewater properly or totally eliminate the harmful materials from the water. Traditional wastewater treatment systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there remains a need in the art for such systems and methods that are easy to make and use.